Jaehee's coffee shop
by MAlainaKay
Summary: Wondering what happened after Jaehee's business proposal? Well here's your answer! Told in third person, and following a girl named May. Is there romance in the air, or is that just coffee?
1. Chapter 1 (prolog)

"Will you be my partner?"

May took a deep breath, it wasn't exactly the type of proposal she was expecting, but it meant they could spend more time together, so she was satisfied. She cocked her head and smiled, "of course."

"That's such a relief, I've been worrying about your answer all day. We should start talking about it first thing in the morning, but right now let's just enjoy this party!"

May nodded allowing Jaehee to pull her back into the mix of colourful dresses and crisp suits. The night was a blur of odd people asking crazy questions that May had to guess the answer to. But, with the rest of the RFA by her side she was able to answer most of them.

The last few guests gave May their thanks and made their way out. 707 sat down next to her on the plush velvet couch, "that was great! It really wouldn't have been a success without you," he glances around, then look satisfied at the empty room and spoke again, "what did Jumin want with you?"

"Oh um, he just asked if I wanted to be his new secretary."

Seven's brow furrowed, "and?"

"Oh I told him I wasn't interested, I had a more interesting opportunity come up."

A smirk grew on his face, as May realized he probably already knew, "oh?"

"I'll never figure out how you know everything before the rest of us."

Seven let out a long, obviously fake yawn, "I think we're the last ones here, we should get home and catch a few z's, you have a big day ahead of you."

May rolled her eyes as the redhead strutted away. She was upset that Jaehee hadn't stuck around longer, she would've enjoyed seeing her again before going home.


	2. Chapter 2 (plans for the future)

_bee bee beep beep bee bee beep beep_

May's alarm rang, waking her from her dreamless slumber. She let out a low groan as she rolled over to turn it off. She stared out the window for a few seconds before remembering her plans for the day. Springing out of bed she took the few quick steps to her, or should we say Rika's dresser, where May's phone was plugged in. Jaehee had sent a message about an hour before.

 _Jaehee: Good morning, did you sleep well? I was thinking we could meet at Buckstar for some coffee and sweets around nine_

May glanced at the wall clock across the room, it read 8:30, her eyes went wide, as she looked back at the screen to send a hurried text.

 _May: Yeah, I'll head out in a minute, see you soon_

She tossed on a light blue, cotton sundress, and snatched up some floral flats from beside the bed, she'd slowly been moving her stuff into the new room over the last week, and there was just enough for her to live off of. For a while she thought of using Rika's clothes, but it just felt wrong. Next she darted to the bathroom and looked in horror at her smeared makeup from last night's party. She scrubbed at it furiously for a few minutes until the worst was off. She glanced at her still-open makeup kit, then down at her phone's home screen, before deciding to go without, it was just coffee with a friend anyway, no need to dress up. Luckily her hair had held up fairly well, she just had to tuck a few strands back into her now loose bun. She shoved her toothbrush into her mouth and grabbed her phone to check for anymore communications. There was a slew of messages from the other members thanking her, and telling her how great the party was, She'd sit down and answer them all later, but she had more important things on her mind right now.

With no new word from Jaehee she rinsed her mouth and left the apartment. As a second thought, she turned to make sure the door was locked, all the events with stalkers and hackers had made May paranoid, and she found herself double checking security more and more often. She dashed down the steps and out the front, the coffee shop was within walking distance, and she knew it would take longer to hail a cab then to run there. She took off at a steady jog, it was still fairly early, so it wasn't unusual to see someone jogging down the road, though her attire certainly drew some eyes.

Finally she could see Buckstar in the distance, she decreased her pace, so that she wouldn't be as winded when she got there. She glanced through the window, but didn't see Jaehee at all. Pulling open the heavy door, she was immediately confronted with the rich smell of coffee. She glanced nervously around the room, skimming over all the foreign faces, until her eyes landed on some short well groomed hair resting on top of a business suit. May smiled and shuffled through the tight packed shop to Jaehee's table. She looked up from the notebook she had been buried in and her face grew warm. "May, I still haven't gotten used to your face," she paused and looked at May's sweaty brows, "I hope it wasn't inconvenient to get here."

"Ah no not at all, I'm just glad I get to see you."

Jaehee stood and smoothed out her suit. "You'll have to excuse my attire, This is really all I have in my closet. Now, should we get something to drink?"

The two of them walked to the counter. Luckily the line was relatively short, so they only had to wait for a few minutes. May's eyes scanned the extensive menus lining the back wall, and landed on a seasonal berry tea.

"Whatcanigetyoutoday?" the obviously busy barista asked.

Jahee smiled sympathetically, "just a drip coffee today."

"Could I have your name?"

"Yes of course, Assista-," she paused and chuckled a little, "Jaehee. Just Jaehee"

"Could I have that seasonal berry tea please? Oh, and one of those scones. And I'm May."

The barista nodded, grateful that the order was simple. May and Jaehee both laid a few dollars on the counter, and Jaehee told the girl to keep the change. The two women stepped to the end of the counter to wait for their drinks.

"I think you mentioned that you don't drink coffee, do you prefer tea?" Jaehee's face lit up, as it always did when coffee was involved.

"Oh, yes, I just can't handle the caffeine, but I really love pastries."

"Yes, no coffee shop is complete without sweets, especially ones that compliment the beans available."

"We'll have to keep that in mind for ours." May stated, grabbing her tea and scone from the counter.

"Oh, well we hadn't really talked about that, I wasn't sure if you'd want a coffee shop."

"It's your passion, and I promised to always support you, besides it'll be lots of fun!"

Jaehee's face lit up, as they walked back to the table and excitedly discussed plans for their new shop.


	3. Chapter 3 (getting ready for shopping)

_Jaehee: hey, do you want to go shopping? I'd really like to get some casual things to wear._

 _May: that sounds great, I'll meet you at the shopping centre at noon._

May let out a long breath, "at least I don't have to rush today," she looked around the apartment and frowned, "I really need to get out of here, this place is driving me insane."

She grabbed her empty kettle from the stove and filled it with water, and opened the cupboard that held her assortment of teas. Her eyes skimmed over the assortment; her Imperial teas, her Chamomiles, they caught on a Jasmine for a minute, then moved on to the array of fruit teas. She let her fingers danced over the boxes, then landed on a Strawberry Grapefruit Green Tea. May grabbed one of Rika's plain teapots and poured in the loose leaves and water to steep.

Snatching up her phone and checked the group chats, Yoosung was screaming about LOLOL, and Zen was scoring him for not having a girlfriend. May sent some generic message telling them they were both fine. She knew they should start gearing up for the next party, it was supposed to be much more grand this time, and they would need the whole two years. May sent a few emails inviting the guests from a few nights ago to their next party.

May poured a cup of tea and sat down to watch some random drama that came on and took a while to just relax for the first time in weeks. The drama ended with a few crying people and a 'to be continued' May stood up and walked to the closet. She picked out a high waisted, knee length, floral skirt and a frilly white blouse and slung yesterday's purse over her shoulder. She checked the time on her phone, and saw Yoosung had sent her a new message.

Yoosung: Have you eaten breakfast yet?

May looked distastefully at the kitchen, she knew she'd have to eat at least one meal before going out for the day.

May: Not yet :) I'm about to

She trudged back to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of shredded wheat, and munched down on it, checking the time every thirty seconds. Eating seemed to take an eternity, but finally she was able to go finish getting ready. She carefully put on some light makeup and brushed her hair out of it's tangled state. Begrudgingly she stepped to the computer setup in the middle of the room and put together a first draft for her most recent article. Finally her clock said 11:30. SHe snatched up her purse and practically sprinted to the door.

May: I'm on my way, see you soon.

May stood outside the complex and waved frantically until a cab finally stopped for her. Everyone always said that hailing cabs got easier the longer you were in the city, but the task seemed pretty impossible to her. She gave directions to the driver and slumped down to check messages again.

Jaehee: Yeah! I'll wait for you in the food court, we can grab some lunch first


End file.
